Hera Syndulla/Gallery
Images of Hera Syndulla from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Star Wars Rebels poster.jpg BmFitSPCIAIQ555.jpg Hera's Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Hera Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Hera piloting the Ghost.jpg SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg Rebels Season 1 Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png FOD Character Promo.png Herastarwarsrebels1.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg Rebels Hera.jpg Hera Render 2.png SWR Season 4 poster.jpg Hera Syndulla S3 Render.png Concept Art Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Hera Concept Art I.png Hera Concept Art II.png Hera Costume Diagram.jpg Herabackview.jpg Hera_ABC-1.jpg Hera_ABC-2.jpg Hera_ABC-4.jpg Hera_Filoni-1.jpg Hera_Filoni-11.jpg Spark of Rebellion Concept 2.jpg hera colour code.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 01.jpeg|Wounded concept The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 02.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 07.jpeg Hera Civilian concept.jpg Family Reunion & Farewell Hera concept.png|Older concept Screenshots ''Star Wars Rebels Season One Letstakethefightoutoftheempire.png Star-Wars-Rebels-29.png Star-Wars-Rebels-31.png hera and kanan.PNG Star Wars Rebels Hera.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshot Hera.png Breaking Ranks 16.png Breaking Ranks 9.png Breaking Ranks 10.png Out of Darkness 3.jpg Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-7.png Out of Darkness 4.jpg HeraandSabineOOD.jpg Out of Darkness 1.png Path of the jedi 14.png Path of the jedi 33.png Idiots Array.png|Hera with Lando Calrissian Idiots Array 28.png|Being traded to Azmorigan Idiots Array 9.png Idiots Array 31.png|"I seem to have lost my appetite." Hera pretending to serve Azmorigan.jpg|Pretending to serve Azmorigan Idiots Array 32.png|Hera escapes Idiots Array 10.png Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Vision of hope 19.jpg Vision of hope 22.jpg Rebel resolve 22.png Rebel resolve 32.png Rebel resolve 39.png|Furious with Ezra disobeying her orders Season Two Rebels Ahsoka 6.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-21.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-17.jpg|"For the good of Lothal we have to leave." The Lost Commanders 14.jpg Wings of the Master 1.jpg Wings of the Master 16.jpeg Wings of the Master 18.jpeg Wings of the Master 3.jpg Wings of the Master 4.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-34.jpg|Hera at the controls of a B-Wing Wings of the Master 7.jpg Wings of the Master 10.jpg Stealth Strike 3.jpg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 08.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 30.jpeg Legends of the Lasat 05.jpg Homecoming Rebels 06.jpg Homecoming Rebels 03.jpg Homecoming Rebels 04.jpg Homecoming Rebels 08.jpg Homecoming Rebels 40.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 10.jpg The Mystery of Chopper Base 15.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 32.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 33.jpeg Season Three Steps Into Shadow 24.jpeg Ghost Crew Season 3.jpg Steps_Into_Shadow_6.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 14.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 16.jpg|Maul uses the force on Hera The Holocrons of Fate 21.jpg Hera's Heroes 2.jpg Hera's_Heroes_6.jpeg Hera's Heroes 4.jpg Hera's_Heroes_11.jpeg Hera's Heroes 1.jpg Ezra and Hera prisioners.jpg Kanan,Hera and Cham.jpg Iron_Squadron_1.jpg Iron Squadron 17.jpg Iron Squadron 15.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 09.jpg Ap-5 The Wynkahthujob 3.jpg An Inside Man 5.jpg Secret Cargo 12.jpg Secret Cargo 09.jpg Twin Suns 24.jpg Season Four Star Wars Rebels Season 4 15.jpg The Occupation 15.png The Occupation 16.png The Occupation 1.png The Occupation 3.png|Hera and Kanan nearly kiss Flight_of_the_Defender_27.jpg Star-wars-rebels-season-4-trailer-04.jpg Hera and Kanan kiss.png|Hera kisses Kanan Star Wars Rebels Season 4 03.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 13.jpg|"May the Force be with you." Crawler_Commanders_17.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 11.jpg Hera_Rukh.jpg Jedi Night 03.jpg Jedi Night 15.jpeg Jedi Night 10.jpg 5-rebels-kanera-continues.jpg Jedi Night 26.png|"I love you." Jedi Night 27.png DUME 10.jpeg Wolves and a Door 07.png A Fool's Hope 26.jpg A Fool's Hope 04.jpeg SWR Finale 3.jpg A Fool's Hope 08.jpeg Hera Ketsu Zeb.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 35.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 30.jpeg|Hera and her son, Jacen Syndulla Star Wars: Forces of Destiny'' Hera-forces-of-destiny.jpg Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-30.png Newest Recruit 2.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-31.png Star Wars Forces of Destiny 52.png Star-wars-forces-of-destiny-imperial-feast-hera-han.jpg Hasty Departure 1.png Star Wars Forces of Destiny 57.png Chopper and Friends 1.jpg Chopper and Friends 4.jpg Merchandise Full-size_Hera.png Rebels hera and sabine.jpg hera figure.png Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg LEGO Hera Syndulla.jpg|LEGO Hera Syndulla Funko Pop Hera Syndulla.jpg Star Wars Rebels Figure Collection.jpg HSC2143lg.jpg|the Black Series Hera Syndulla star-wars-rebels-eachez-hera-syndulia.jpg Miscellaneous Heroes - Hera Syndulla.jpg Lego Hera Syndulla.jpg Cancelled Disney INFINITY Figure - Hera.png|Cancelled Disney INFINITY figure design Cancelled Disney INFINITY Figure - Hera 2.jpg Hera Syndulla Card.jpg SWR 2015 magazine poster.png Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny galleries